


[Podfic of] Sick Again, by brooklinegirl

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van days. Frank is not getting sick, because he'd just been sick, and it wouldn't make any fucking sense at all for him to be getting sick again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sick Again, by brooklinegirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sick Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311757) by [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a2f5att0eagehkx/Sick%20Again.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ng313ka3qx8o06/Sick%20Again.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today is brooklinegirl's birthday, and because I adore her and pretty much everything she chooses to be, I decided to make a surprise podfic for her to mark the occasion.
> 
> The story I chose is her very first bandom fic, Sick Again, which is a gorgeous little story set in MCR's van days. I just love Frank's POV-voice in this... his defiance is truly adorable and totally believable. Gerard is hilarious too, and the whole story takes place in the dark backseat of the van. I was totally taken in by the atmosphere of the story - that warm, dark, sleepy quiet - and I love the signature brooklinegirl sense of humor that wends its way throughout the piece.
> 
> In short, I love this story, and I love its author, too. Happy Birthday, honey! I hope you like it! ♥♥♥
> 
> (Special thanks to swiiftly for patting me on the head and taking my Frank photo and pretty font and making me a great cover to go with the podfic. I tried to do it on my own, but I haven't the means (or the talent), and she saved the day: it's simple and pretty and exactly what I wanted. Thank you honey!! ♥!)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/32495.html).


End file.
